


Broken Trust

by teexwxlf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teexwxlf/pseuds/teexwxlf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Liam Dunbar is a sweet guy. But let's not forget that he have IED and doesn't know how to deal with anger. So when he gets angry, he gets angry for real. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fan fiction that I wrote the other night and I was quite happy with it.  
> English is not my first language so I'm apologizing for my bad spelling and horrible grammar.

———  
Liam rushed into his boyfriend Brett's room. He is full of anger, like he's a ball of anger. He slams the door shut behind him before he stares at Brett with his blue eyes. He then turns around, to Brett's pathetic bookshelf filled with pathetic books and pathetic pictures. Liam takes one of Brett's pathetic books and throws it on the floor. He takes two more, throws them on the floor. He continues and Brett just stare at him for a bit, with his pathetic blue eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asks, genuinely confused. He stands up from the chair he sat in when Liam came in. He grips Liam's right wrist. Liam turns around and stares at Brett with furious eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing?"Liam responds, trying to hold in his tears. Because he isn't angry anymore. He is sad. Sad because of Brett's betrayal to him.  
"Trying to study, you?" Brett says, smirking. Why is he even smirking? He doesn't have any reason to do so.  
"Did you cheat on me, last weekend?" Liam asks, trying to sound harsh but a clump in his throat ruins it. He have tears in his blue eyes but thankfully they haven't left the eyes yet so they are not easy to see. Brett's smirk immediately disappears and he looks down on the floor. Without answering Liam, he starts to pick up the books that are on the floor and puts them in the bookshelf again. It's silent. None of the boys want to say anything. They both already know the answer. 'Yes'. Liam can't hold in the tears anymore and he doesn't care about it. The tears run down to his cheeks and continues down his neck.  
"Why?" he whispers, staring at the floor, too afraid to meet Brett's blue eyes. Brett shakes his head. He looks up at Liam. His boyfriend, the wonderful boy that is always there for him.  
"I-" Brett begins, but the clump in his throat stops him. He starts to cry. He feels pathetic. He is pathetic. He hurt Liam.  
"Because I'm a jerk and I don't deserve you", he continues after a while, when he is able to speak with a stable voice again. Liam looks up from the floor and finally meets Brett's blue eyes.  
"I thought you loved me", he says, trying his best not to sob. He fails. Seeing Liam so broken makes Brett cry again.  
"I do love you. I love you more than I love my mom. More than I love my dad. I love you so much it hurts." Brett isn't a guy that is used to express his feelings this way, but it feels good. It feels nice. But it doesn't feel better for Liam at all. It just feels worse.  
"Then why did you cheat on me?" he asks, suddenly angry again. He wipes his tears from his cheeks and sits down on Brett's bed. He shared so many memories in this bed. He lost his virginity here. He remembers how nervous he was, and how gentle Brett was. He and Brett also shared their first kiss in this bed. It was also here that Liam for the first time told Brett how much he loves him.  
"I was drunk and she was-"  
"You cheated on me with a girl?" For some reason, the fact that Brett cheated on him with a girl made him feel even worse.  
"Yeah."  
Liam takes a deep breath. He is confused. Angry. Sad. Disappointed.  
"With who?"  
Brett sits down next to Liam in the bed.  
"Malia." Liam doesn't interrupt this time. Brett finally has a chance to speak and explain. "I was drunk and she was sad because Stiles broke up with her. I'm sorry."  
Liam shakes his head.  
"I hate you", he whispers.  
"Liam.."  
"I fucking hate you. I would never do that to you."  
Liam stands up from the bed and walks to the door.  
"Liam please-", Brett whispers, unable to continue due to the huge lump in his throat.  
"I trusted you!" Liam screams, staring at Brett, waiting for him to say something. Just something. Something so Liam would know that Brett still cares about him. But he doesn't. "I will never be able to trust you again."  
Brett just stares at Liam. He doesn't know what to say. He is speechless.  
"I'm breaking up with you", is the last thing that Liam says before he opens the door and walks out. Brett doesn't do anything. He just sits there on his bed.  
———  
Every time they see each other in school, at parties, during lacrosse practice.. They just stare at each other for a while, feeling their hearts break in a million pieces over and over again. They haven't talked to each other since they broke up. Liam is still in love with Brett. He really is. But he won't be able to forgive him for what he did. Sometimes, he's mad at Scott for telling him that Brett cheated on him. Because then everything would still be normal. It will never be normal again.


End file.
